


Приключения Джеймса - Удивительного Снайпера.

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки временно становится ребенком...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения Джеймса - Удивительного Снайпера.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of James the Amazing Sniper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179169) by [windsweptfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic). 



> Маленький бонус - арт (правда, наоборот) - [здесь.](http://efinie.diary.ru/p195426437.htm)

— Стив?

Стив резко останавливается посреди бешеных поисков среди заводских обломков, поворачиваясь на звук тихого голоса. Баки был в здании, когда оно взорвалось, где-то в районе лабораторий, и мысль, что он мог потерять его, заставляет Стива содрогаться от страха. Он уже поднимает пистолет, когда видит говорящего, и замирает, глядя во все глаза на восьмилетнего мальчика, стоящего перед ним.

Малыш был покрыт с ног до головы какой-то вязкой фиолетовой жижей с одного из разбитых баков, темные волосы прилипли ко лбу и ярко-голубые глаза грустно глядели на Стива. Он был одет в синий мундир, который был велик почти на десять размеров... и был жутко знакомым.

У Стива отвисает челюсть, когда он, наконец, узнает смутно знакомые черты малыша.

— О, мой Бог!

— Расскажи мне об этом, — говорит Баки с несчастным видом.

***

— Мы оставим его?

Баки хмурится со своего места на коленях Стива, выражение лица похоже скорее на недовольно надутые губы, чем на что либо еще. Стив держит маленькую ножку, обрабатывая порезы от того, что Баки наступил на битое стекло на заводе, и нежно обертывая ее бинтом.

— Я все еще знаю, как использовать винтовку, Дуган, — предостерегает Баки пронзительным и раздраженным голосом. — И даже если я не смогу добраться до курка, я всегда могу использовать ее, чтобы размозжить тебе голову, пока ты спишь.

Дуган смотрит изумленно:  
— Христос, это страшно: слышать такое из уст ребенка...

Баки скалится на него.

***

— Нам нужно вернуться на базу, — замечает Морита. Стив рассеянно кивает в согласии, засовывая полоски ткани вокруг куска резины, отрезанного от одного из сапог Баки - он использует их, чтобы сделать самодельную обувь для ставшего снова миниатюрным Баки - просовывая его ножки под ткань и связывая ее вокруг его лодыжек.

— Старк - наш лучший вариант. Если кто-то и сможет выяснить, что делать, так это он.

Баки поднимает голову, широко раскрыв печальные глаза и закусив нижнюю губу. Коммандос, которые не были достаточно благоразумны, чтобы отвеcти взгляд, смотрели беспомощно; сам Стив был пойман врасплох умоляющим щенячьим взглядом.

— Мы не можем отказаться от миссии, — говорит Баки. — Я могу просто... Я останусь здесь, вы можете пойти и завершить ее, со мной все будет в порядке.

— Ты будешь не в состоянии защитить себя, если кто-то появится, — отвечает Стив напряженным голосом. — Мы должны уйти. Мы должны вернуться на базу.

Это было сказано тоном, не терпящим возражений, и остальные Коммандос немного расслабились, радуясь, что Стив взял инициативу на себя.

Тогда Баки начинает _плакать_ , и все они резко срываются с места как могут только обученные военные: каждый из них пытается найти какое-либо дело, лишь бы не видеть несчастное выражение детского лица Баки.

***

В конце концов, побеждает Стив.

Баки ясно дает понять, что он _не счастлив_ , не разговаривая и даже не смотря на Стива, когда они сидят за завтраком на следующий день. Он отказывается позволить Стиву нести его, вместо этого цепляясь за Фалсворта, и проводит все утро надувшись. Это имеет эффект: повергает Стива в уныние и в целом способствует молчаливому походу - никто не осмеливается затронуть эту тему.

Когда они останавливаются на обед, Стив усаживается рядом с Баки, несмотря на очень твердое намерение мальчика игнорировать его. Не говоря ни слова, Стив передает ему кусочек шоколада со своего пайка. Баки благосклонно берет его, и, когда они снова собираются в путь, он поднимает руки к Стиву, позволяет поднять себя и, прижимаясь к груди Стива, сразу же засыпает, все, видимо, простив.

Остальные Коммандос, все до единого, выдыхают с облегчением.

***

Стив просыпается от тихих, приглушенных всхлипов и проклинает себя за глупость.

Он мгновенно вскакивает, переползая по земле на другую сторону палатки, где Баки свернулся калачиком в своем спальном мешке. Он шевелится, пряча лицо, когда Стив проскальзывает к нему. Стив обнимает маленькое тельце Баки и притягивает к груди в защитном жесте, мягко поглаживая волосы.

— Мне очень жаль, — шепчет он. — Я забыл, что тебе не нравятся грозы.

Он не говорит "боишься", потому что даже в детстве Баки никогда не боялся, отрицая это до конца.

Через несколько минут Баки набирается смелости перевернуться и зарывается лицом в грудь Стива, позволяя себе успокоиться, убаюканный спокойным ритмом сердца Стива под ухом.

***

Говард не может прекратить смеяться.

Стив, сжимая маленькую руку Баки, терпеливо ждет, пока инженер, оперевшись на стол, хватает ртом воздух между приступами смеха. Одной из медсестер удалось ушить кое-что, что соответствовало бы Баки по размеру, но он все еще выглядит как беспризорник. Пока Стив ждет, недовольство Баки растет, и через некоторое время он отпускает руку Стива, подходит к Говарду и совершенно сознательно бьет его ногой в голень.

Смех прекращается и превращается в вой боли, что Стив находит не намного лучше. Но это заставляет Баки ухмыляться всю оставшуюся часть дня, так что, допускает Стив, все в выигрыше.

***

Две недели спустя Стив просыпается с очень взрослым телом под боком и нежным дыханием Баки против своей шеи. Он сдвигается под рукой, закинутой ему на грудь, и Баки тихо бормочет что-то об уютном медведе и приключениях Джеймса - Удивительного Снайпера.

Стив улыбается, закрывает глаза и снова засыпает.


End file.
